Family Mishaps
by XxxJerza4everxxX
Summary: The moment their little princess said that...They swore they were going to kill someone... My entry for Jerza week 2014 Day 3 prompt Family...


This is another entry for the Jerza week... it's just family stuff... Wohooo! This is quite a challenge for a newb like me...Anyway, I hope you'll like the story... Gray Fullbuster wouldn't quite enjoy it though ;) And no it's not a love triangle thing...

**Disclaimer: FT not mine!**

Onto the story...

* * *

Family Mishaps

_The moment their little princess said that…..They swore they're going to kill someone…._

* * *

"Mira, can I ask you a favor?" The requip mage asked with a worried expression. Her fork was stabbing her strawberry cake with extra force that is not actually needed…..

"What is it Erza?" Well as usual Mirajane Strauss was always the woman who carried this kind façade despite her brute nature. She has this interminable patience…..because being a bartender in Fairy Tail is like being in a house that's full of toddlers…And the Titania wasn't an exemption…..

"You see…..Jellal and I would go on a mission together. It's some S-class mission but I swear we'll finish it quickly...S-so c-an you…." Mirajane watched the fearless Titania stutter over something she could not understand…..

"Ummm… Erza? Can I what?"

"Well….."

"Erza? I would help you if I knew what's happening…"

"Can we ask you to just keep watch of Auburn?" Jellal decided to take the matters in his hands since his wife can't seem to utter the words.

"Oh sure! I'd love to!" Mirajane can't stop herself from smiling…._It seems like Erza is still having a hard time asking people favors…._

"Really?! Are you sure? I hope it's not much of a bothe-"

"Erza, it's not bothersome and we're friends so don't be shy in asking favors."

"Ahhh yahhh…." The requip mage blushed while eating her cake…

"You two enjoy yourselves…..You could even have an extended honeymoon and-"

"Jellal! Let's go!"

"E-rza….." Erza dragged Jellal out of the guild hall while bringing her luggage with her. Because hell she didn't want to hear any of the _Demon's_ schemes…_Auburn will do fine…._

* * *

"Mira-chan? Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Auburn, Mommy and Daddy just had to finish an important mission. But, don't worry they won't take so long…. Now, How about a cake?" Mirajane bribed the Auburn haired kid….. Well kids love sweets….

"Yay! Cake! Thank you Auntie!"

"Okay now wait here Mira-chan will just bake some cake." Auburn nodded and waited for a while. She looked at the happening at the guild hall and smiled. They were all playing…. Uncle Natsu and Uncle Gray are playing again…..Why does Auntie Lucy look mad?

"Auburn-chan!"

"Asuka-san!"

"Asuka-chan would sound better!"

"Hai!"

"Let's play with them!" Asuka led young Auburn to the crowd and played with the mages. Well, Natsu and Gray were not playing like Auburn said they were fighting….Again. Lucy was mad because they won't stop….

"Lushy-chan!"

"Auburn! Hey!" Lucy approached the little girl while dodging those flying ice shards and fire balls…

"Lucy-chan can we play with Natsu-san?" Auburn asked happily….Her smile was just too cute to resist…

* * *

"Well… Auburn. Your parents are both powerful mages. Are you even as powerful as them?"

"Natsu, that's not pretty smart…"

"Fight me!"

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh! When does he even listen…. Natsu it's not good to fight a child!"

"As I always say, all's fair in love and war!" Natsu grinned but he just didn't know what's coming for him….. After all she is a child of two powerful mages…..

* * *

"Oh god! I never knew Natsu would get knocked out with just that one attack." Lucy was laughing her lungs out as well as the other guild members.

"Nice one Auburn-chan!"

"Thanks! Mommy and Daddy taught me some of those weird bright balls trick! They said I could use it to blow away bad guys!"

"Hehehe…Natsu isn't a bad guy though…." Lucy laughed nervously and went to Mirajane to have a little chat with her. Auburn was left to play with her other guild mates.

"Auburn-chan your cake is here!"

"Yay!" The young mage hurriedly approached the bar to eat her cake…Strawberry cake…because it seems like she inherited Erza's strawberry cake infatuation…

"Auburn-chan?" Lucy talked to the young girl just to know her better….

"Hmmmm?"

"Who's your favorite? Erza or Jellal?" Lucy asked the question while Natsu, Gray and Happy were approaching the bar.

"Ummmmm…. Well, Mommy is kinda strict and all but she loves me….But Daddy is funny he always smile at mommy when she's angry and he's not that strict so I would say….Daddy. But that does not mean I don't love mommy….." The little girl looked at Lucy, innocence oozing out of her entire being….

"A Daddy's girl…." Lucy just couldn't resist it anymore and hugged her….."You're so CUTE!"

"Auburn you might wanna go away now since Luigi eats people…."

"I don't eat people Natsu! And for the last time my name is LUCY!" Auburn watched the scene in front of her and laughed carefreely….This is a good guild….Everybody is just so happy.

"So Auburn who's better Natsu-san or stripper freak?" Natsu was grinning at the question he asked because he knew he had bribed this kid enough for her to say he's the better one…..

"What did you say Squinty eyes!"

"None of your business! Droopy eyes!" With that they butted their foreheads and continued with the name calling…. Lucy sighed…

"Seriously… They're the ones who needs babysitting…."

"Lucy…I'm pretty sure you'd love to babysit Natsu…"

"Mira…..and you love to babysit Laxus!"

"I do not!"

"Is Mira-chan and Laxus-san dating?" Auburn asked while shoving her cake in her mouth…

"Of course they are! They're even doing this and that in their room…." The Time mage decided to tease the matchmaker…..

"Ultear, I do know that it's highly inappropriate to tell those things to a kid her age!"

"Why Mira? I just said this and that….I didn't actually say the word…"

"Oh you mean sex?" Natsu decided to play genius but what he did just made the girls beat him up….. Well, those girls are just Ultear, Mirajane and, Lucy…. What could possibly go wrong…? But they stopped when they heard Auburn say something that's going to get them all killed…

"What's sex? Is that a game? Or is that fun?"

"A-uburn! S-e….. it's ummm well" Ultear tried to explain but she can't….

"It's no use Ultear! She already heard it we can't delete it form her brain!"

"We can! I guess some time magic would do…." Ultear approached the young Auburn but was stopped by Mirajane and Lucy…

"Gray! Do some damage control!"

"Mira! Not Gray!" The moment Lucy said that Mirajane was about to stop Gray but it's too late….

"Sex is fun Auburn…." After those words he got knocked out by an enraged time mage… With that chaos ensued…All of the guild members were shocked…..

"Oh god! I am not in this mess… I'll take a job so that when they come back I'll not be here! Gate of the Lion! Loke! Block every person who's going to go in the request board!" Lucy approached the quest board but it was already too crowded.

All the Fairy Tail mages were looking for a job because nobody wanted to face Erza's wrath… And get this they were fighting for the only job in the request board….Hell you would know shit just got real because even Nab Lasaro who's waiting for that "special job" decided to just forget about that special shit and just take this only job on the request board….

"What the Hell! I'm going to take that job! Ice Make: Floor!" Gray froze the whole floor which made all the people inside the guild hall slip…..

"No way! That job is mine! Ice Make: Rosen Krone!"

"Two Ice Mages….. Weaklings! Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"I will do this job! Satan Soul Sitri!"

Everything was chaotic but young Auburn was just eating her cake peacefully… People behind her were already fighting trying to kill each other… When she was done she decided to look back and ask everyone to stop fighting but what she saw was beyond her comprehension…..

"Gray-san? What's that thing?" She pointed at a certain object that was supposed to be concealed by undergarments but hell this is Gray we're talking about… The fighting stopped and everybody stared wide-eyed at young Auburn…hoping she wouldn't ask the question they knew she would ask…

"Why don't I have that?" Everybody collapsed and they all had only one thing in their minds…

_Erza and Jellal's going to kill us…._ From that point on everything was uneventful Erza and Jellal came back from the job….

"We're sorry for making you guys do this…. But thanks any way…." Erza said while bowing as an act of gratitude.

"What are you saying Erza we all had fun right?" Mirajane's smile was really bright…it was too bright that made Jellal wonder what happened during the baby-sitting period…

"Hai!" All the mages of the guild said in unison….

"Great! We'll be going home now! Come on Auburn!"

"Yay!" Auburn and her parents went out of the guild. When they were out of sight…

"Mira? Are you sure Auburn's going to keep that secret?" Lucy asked warily

"Of course! We did all that bribery right? If not all we have to do is to say it's Gray's fault… because after all it really is his fault!"

"What?! Come on Guys!" All of the mages left him and proceeded to do what they were doing. Gray was having his mental breakdown…..

* * *

"Hey! Auburn did you have fun at the guild today?"

"Yes Daddy! It was fun Uncle Gray and Uncle Natsu were playing again!"

"I guess I'd have to stop their playing….." Erza muttered while going to the kitchen to cook food.

"Well, mommy was worried about the baby-sitting but as you can see daddy was right…."

"Jellal, shut up…" Erza grumbled because her cocky husband's rubbing her mistake right in her face…..

"It looks like mommy's angry at us again…." Jellal whispered to his princess…..

"Auburn, Mommy is angry at Daddy not you…"

"What the!? How did you hear that?"

"I hear everything…."

"Auburn, Wanna help mommy cook?" Jellal and Auburn approached the kitchen to help Erza.

"Auburn sure does want to help mommy cook…."

"Jellal, I don't know about her speaking skills but she kinda sounded like Juvia a while ago…."

"I guess Fairy Tail's rubbing off…."

"Well, we had them baby-sit her after all…" Erza sighed….She was focused with her cooking when she felt to arms encircling her waist and another pair of arms encircling her legs.

"I thought you guys are going to help me?" She couldn't help but smile because of this small family she has….. It really is fun to be with the people you love…..

"We're just giving you some moral support since we can't cook…" Jellal smiled at his wife lovingly…. "Isn't that right Auburn?"

"Hai!"

"Well both of you better get going and put some plates on the table! Double Time people we ain't got all day!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jellal and Auburn said in unison and this just made Erza's day…. Who knew that after all those pushing away days Jellal would finally forgive himself….. The wait was worth it….

When Erza was done cooking she served it and the whole family ate while talking about stuff. After that Erza washed the dishes and went to the living room to have some bonding time with her husband and her kid.

"So what happened in the guild?"

"Ahhhh, I played with all of them…. They even told me about this sex thing and about it being fun…. I want to play sex next time!" Jellal and Erza were shocked beyond belief. They couldn't believe the words coming out of their princess' mouth…..

"They said what!" Jellal was the first one to have an outburst and Erza was looking at him smugly…

"See…."

"Erza! This thing is serious!" Jellal's eyes looked like they were some saucers….

"What else did they say?" it was Erza's time to ask this time…

"Gray-san said it was fun!"

"GRAY! THAT BASTARD!" Erza was beyond angry, she didn't know what to feel…

"Gray also had this thing between his legs but I don't have that…Is that bad? Am I in trouble?"

"You're not but he sure is!" Both powerful mages said in unison…

_The moment their little princess said that…..They swore they're going to kill someone…. No….. They're going to kill everyone!_

* * *

So how'd you like it... Hope you like the Jerza Family hehhhehe... sorry for the name can't think of any good name for the kid... Auburn is a shade of red since Erza is Scarlet well I decided to make it kinda like a shade of red tooo... Hope ya like it so yup!

Reviews are highly appreciated... I mean come on...Please do leave some...

Follow and Favorite at your own convenience and yup!

Over and Out...


End file.
